


snail mail season 2

by hazukinagisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, and the ratings will probably change too, more people will come eventually i'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at him, you've realised he's much, much more attractive in person. And you're not sure if you should be ashamed of yourself. </p><p>No, you know what, you don't care. He's fucking attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snail mail season 2

**Author's Note:**

> yo go read season 1 of this first 
> 
> actually i don't think it matters
> 
> ok yes it does read that first pls thank

You're sitting at the far back table inside of a stupid Starbucks and your hands are actually shaking with how nervous you are. It's just Jean you're meeting. But it's for the first time. He was supposed to be there already, and the dumb fuck is fashionably late which wasn't that much of a surprise.

He's been late getting online several times when the two of you planned to do a video call.

Sometimes when you two set up Skype calls like that it makes you feel like you're organising a date and you're not sure how to feel about that.

Disgusted, obviously. ~~Sarcasm.~~

You got at the place five minutes late thinking Jean would've already been there, but it turns out, no, he was the one who was late. He texted you about right after you arrived letting you know he would be there "soon", and you wouldn't doubt it if he showed up at Starbucks twenty minutes late with Starbucks.

Really, you don't even know why this was your meeting place.

Is this the place for pretentious hipsters to meet up at?

When he texted you, he told you to go ahead and get some coffee if you'd like so that'd give you something to do while he was on his way. You did that, even though you didn't care much for anything to drink at that particular moment.

There were more important things than coffee. Important things being meeting Jean.

But you did what he said, anyways, actually taking the time to go over the entire menu and thoroughly think out your order.

After a few minutes, you simply decided on a vanilla bean frappuccino.

As soon as you got your frappuccino, you headed back to the corner you were sitting in because you already felt like you've been in this place long enough. You don't want people to actually look at you and think you're some loser who's lonely and all by himself.

Which is what it feels like, to be honest.

Though, right as you turn your head to look out the window you're by, there's a hand firmly grabbing onto your shoulder and you nearly choke and have a heart attack.

It's Jean, and he has the biggest grin on his face and he's looking cute as fuck and you're embarrassed for even jumping that badly in front of him. You can't give him that satisfaction.

Wait, you're too excited on the inside to give him a dirty look for scaring you.

"Hey, nerd." You muttered quietly after clearing your throat, trying desperately to hide a grin of your own.

"Get the fuck up, dude." He rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the sleeve of your shirt, tugging you up from your chair and he gave you the tightest hug ever. You felt like your bones were about to shatter. And not only that, but you also felt like passing out from the amount of Axe body spray he's doused in. 

"Jean-" You got out with a hoarse voice, tapping his back weakly with your hand. He let go and you chuckled, seeing his face looking noticeably red.

"Sorry..."

"No! I mean, it's okay."

The both of you sit back down on the table and finally talk like human beings. Only, it's mainly him rambling on and you staring at him admiringly and nodding, even though you're not sure how much you're paying attention to what he's saying.

What you are paying attention to is the fact that he's fucking playing footsie with you as he speaks.

You think it's him getting back at you for all of the flirting you do when you two video call each other.

Whatever.

The semesters been over and you think it's safe to say you and Jean have officially been friends for a while now. That doesn't mean the two of you don't argue, because you still do. Quite a lot. But now it's mainly over small stuff - not to say that whatever you've argued over before was anything drastic, because it wasn't.

Now it's more like, you two will argue over what movies to watch, and he'll get on your case if you're not online to dedicate all of your time to him every single day, for the entire day.

And maybe he'll get on your case sometimes if you don't text him and let him know what you're doing continuously.

He'll ask for a long, descriptive message of what you do from the moment you wake up, to the time you go to sleep. 

You two are starting to sound like a married couple.

Not that you want to marry him or anything.

Because you don't.

Gross.

Looking at him, you've realised he's much, much more attractive in person. And you're not sure if you should be ashamed of yourself. 

No, you know what, you don't care. He's fucking attractive. 

And he was suddenly waving a hand in front of your face. "Eren, are you even listening to me?" There's this look on his face, and he doesn't seem very impressed. 

"Ah - yes." You said stupidly in reply. 

"I was going on for quite some time." He looked at the watch he had on his wrist and like, does he wear that ironically or something? Like every-fucking-thing else? You bet he doesn't even know how to read the thing! 

"Yes." You nod at him, leaning back in your chair smoothly as you look away and chew your lip. 

He was probably just talking about his stupid hipster blog. Or his dumb photography. 

Okay, that may have been cute. Because then he would be talking about his interests and things he enjoys. You actually slap a hand to your face and he gives you a funny look. 

"How much sleep did you get last night?" _Wow. Gosh, mom. Hold your horses._

"Enough?" 

You just noticed Jean stopped doing that footsie thing with you a moment ago. That disappointed you, honestly. 

Hesitantly reaching your foot back out, you rubbed it against Jean's and you grinned widely when his foot moved back with yours. 

Success. 

He leaned forward on the table and looked at you with a smirk, resting his chin in his palm. "So, I see you're not wearing your little snapback and muscle shirt." 

Was that a compliment? An insult? 

Is he trying to flirt with you?

"No...?"

"I mean, you still look mighty cute." He was talking in a stupid baby tone. Like, he was actually cooing at you. 

You think he _is_ flirting with you.

You need to step up your game.

"Yeah, well..." You huffed a bit. "I surprisingly haven't seen you taking those adorable selfies of yours here yet." You said that quietly, because  _wow!_ That was stupid!

Giving a small hum, Jean grabbed your frappuccino and took the straw into his mouth, _actually drinking._ That right there was an indirect kiss. Your spit, like, practically fucking touched that straw. There it is. 

He pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture with your drink. You'll probably see that picture later on tumblr with the caption of: #drinkin the baes starbucks 

Jeez fuckin' Louise. 

You decide to just let him keep the coffee because he's far more enthusiastic about it than you, and you both continue talking. He talks about all these ideas he has for pictures and the most exciting thing you have to talk about is playing Pokemon with Armin and Mikasa. That's literally it.

Playing Pokemon with your friends.

He's obviously more sophisticated than you. 

"We should hang out again tomorrow or something." He gives you a hopeful look, and when you purse your lips in thought, his hands get brought up and he holds them together with a cheeky grin, looking like a complete five year old. "Please?"

"Yeah, alright." You were proud of how stable you sounded. Because on the inside you were flowing with excitement, and even though you were already hanging out with Jean, you couldn't wait to hang out with him again tomorrow. You need to calm down, it's getting to the point where you will literally drop everything for him and you need to be the stronger person here. He can't know how fucking pathetic you are. 

"Good." Jean grinned, taking your hand and he kissed the top of it. You felt like you were about to die. "Come here." He said, giving a small tug. 

Nodding your head, you stood up, allowing him to guide you around the table. Your face actually heated up as he got you to sit on his lap. "What are you doing?" You asked, voice embarrassingly cracking mid-sentence. 

"Just want a selfie, that's all." Of course. He got his phone out again and leaned up, pressing his cheek to yours and he took a few pictures, making some of the most stupid yet adorable faces possible. You didn't know what to do in any of the pictures so you stuck to just simply copying every face he made. 

Then once he was done, he pretty much _shoved_ you out of his lap, almost resulting in you heading face first onto the floor. But you handled yourself well and grabbed onto a chair to hold yourself up. 

"Thanks!" You said sarcastically, not really caring about the old people giving you weird looks. He can be so flattering yet irritating, all at once. 

"No problem, sweetie." He chuckled, getting up and he slid his hands into his pockets. "Although, I kinda gotta get going now. Chores and stuff." He shrugged. 

"Alright, _darling."_ You said with a grin, rolling your eyes a bit as you went up and gave him one last, tight hug. 

The both of you had two weeks of break off from school and you have to spend as much time as you possibly can with him. Tomorrow, you're going to be the one to make him flush like a toilet. 


End file.
